Niley One ShotBlinding Lights
by dreamchaserx30
Summary: What happens when the famous Miley Ray Cyrus and Nick Jonas see each other at a club... after not seeing each other since 2010?


"Miles hurry the hell up!" I heard Demi and Selena call up to me from the downstairs.

"Hold on," I yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror and twirled around. I actually felt like myself tonight. Leather jacket, with a short white dress and black high heels; and my hair in it's natural state.

Tonight we were having a girl's night. We were going to an under 21 club in downtown Hollywood. Selena, Demi and I haven't hung out in a long time. With our crazy life in the spotlight we never had time to see each other. We always made time when we were all in LA to have a sleepover or go out and have fun.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs to be greeted by my two long lost best friends.

"About time you come down here," Selena said laughing pulling me into a hug.

"Can we get the show on the road? Demi needs to party." My best friend said making her way out of the door.

Selena rolled her eyes at me before linking arms with me as we made our way to Demi's car that was parked outside my house.

In the car Selena sat in the back attatched to her phone.

"Someone special?" Demi asked looking in the rear view mirror.

Selena giggled. "Justin is being so cute right now."

Demi looked at me and put a finger down her throat making gagging effects.

I laughed. "Speaking of boyfriends Demi, how's Niall?" I asked nudging her.

"Stop, we're just friends."

"Yeah friends who have skype dates and constantly text," Selena said chiming in from the back seat.

"I hate you guys." Demi said taking a left turn.

"Wait, fucking Miley Cyrus let me see the ring!" Selena said screaming.

"Holy shit Lena, I'm driving."

I looked at Selena with a small smile. "I kinda took it off for the night."

"Woah what's going on," Demi asked shocked.

"We've been fighting alot, so I took it off for a little bit. Just to take a little break. I'm just thankful no one in the media has found out."

Demi looked at me. "I'm sorry Miles."

"It's okay, I'm sad obviously but we need a well deserved break."

Demi parked in a spot across from the club and looked at Selena and me.

"Ready for the assholes?"

By assholes she meant the papparrazzi. All of us hated them with everything in us, but hey that's the perks of being famous.

We stepped out of the car and within seconds there were blinding lights piercing their way through our bodies hoping one of us would do something stupid, making it headlines for the next day's magazine.

We pushed our way through them before making our way into the club. The club was pulsing with music and the lights were switching on and off making a cool effect on the club.

"Let's get a table," Demi asked grabbing my hand, as I held onto Selena's as we made our way to a table in the corner.

We all sat down ordering our drinks when Selena hit me.

"Look whose over there!" She yelled.

I looked over across the room and my eyes widened. Nick and Joe Jonas.

"Holy fucking shit," Demi said shocked that they were here.

"Why are they here? This isn't really their scene." Selena said coming closer to me and Demi.

I zoned my two best friends out and just stared at the boy across the room. My first love. He looked more mature and sexier than ever. The way he just stood there with his brother laughing at something he probably saw, his smile, his laugh. The reasons why I fell in love with him and have been for the past 6 years.

He tightened his jaw and turned and looked right at me. He rubbed his eyes making sure I really wasn't there but I was. I quickly looked at Demi.

"He saw me staring at him."

Demi and Selena both looked his way, making him look down laughing.

"Joe's over there." Demi said looking down.

Selena gave me a sad look before talking to Demi. "You haven't talked since tour have you?"

Demi shook her head slowly and then looked at the both of us. "But we're not here to be sad, you guys go out on the dance floor and I'll grab us more drinks. Sound good?" She said before getting up making her way over to the bar.

Selena grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor before we started dancing to "Turn All the Lights On."

Demi leaned up against the bar when Nick walked over towards her.

"Hey Demz."

"Hey Nicholas," she said pulling her closest friend into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, haven't seen you since our X-Factor."

"I know, life is pretty messed up these days."

Nick put his hands in his pocket, knowing she was talking about his older brother.

Demi grabbed the drinks for her two best friends and turned towards Nicholas. "Nick I've known you for 4 years, you didn't come over here just to have small talk. You're wondering what's going on with Miley right?"

He gave her a small smile, she knew him so well.

She laughed. "Well if you want to know Liam and her aren't on good terms right now; so go over there and make your move."

"Demi she hates me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, she actually cried when she heard Wedding Bells..3 hour skype session."

Nick looked over at Miley dancing with his other ex-girlfriend. "It'd be awkward for me, Selena's over there."

"Selena honestly doesn't give two shits about you, she's happy with Justin."

"Eh I don't know Demz."

"Nick, go over there and dry hump Miley."

"Jesus Demi, spare the details."

Demi laughed. "No but seriously go over there, besides everyone has a soft spot for Niley."

Nick looked down shaking his head, then looked over at Miley once again. "I'll be right back."

I swung my body to the sound of the music, letting loose forgetting everything that has happened in the past few months when I felt strong hands wrap around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to figure who it was, just by his touch I knew it was him.

Soon Nick and I were grinding and forgetting about our past, letting loose and having fun for once in our lives. But it had to come to an end at one point.

I stepped away from his grasp and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

He stepped close to me. "Winning you back."

"Nick..."

"Look Miley, I wasn't lying in "wedding bells" I was pouring my heart out to you. I love you Miley, I always have."

"Nick, I'm engaged."

"Really? Then where's the wedding ring?"

I looked down at my finger and then hid it. "It's complicated."

"Complicated my ass. Look Miles, he doesn't treat you as good as I ever would."

"Really? Because you've done such a good job in the past."

"Forget about the past ok? We were stupid teenagers, now we're young adults. Just please give me one more chance."

"Why now? Because you saw me at a club? Why couldn't you have done this ages ago?"

"Because I was scared and I saw how happy you were and I didn't want to be the reason for ruining your happiness again. But Miley, you're not happy anymore. I can see it in your eyes."

I looked down, but then he lifted my chin and looked at me in the eyes.

"So what do you say Smiley? Liam or me?"

I looked up at him and saw the papparrazzi shooting their cameras at us, with their blinding lights.

"I choose.."


End file.
